worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Shun Midorikawa
|double image = |imagewidth = 250px |Romaji = Midorikawa Shun |kanji = 緑川 駿 |gender = Male |Age = 14 |Species = Human |Hair = Brown |Eye Color = Green |Status = Alive |Affiliation = Border |Branch = HQ |Class = A |Team = Kusakabe Unit |Position = Attacker |Solo Position Rank = |Occupation = Border Combatant |Teammates = Kusakabe |Rival = Yūma Kuga |Main = Scorpion |Subs = Grasshopper |Type = White |Usage Points = 9721 |Manga = Chapter 10 |Anime = Episode 5 |Voice Jap = Yukiko Morishita }} is a member of Kusakabe Unit. Appearance Midorikawa is a short boy with messy chin-length brown hair and green eyes. During the Border Enlistment Arc, in his combat body, he gets an all-white Border uniform, similar to the C-Class uniform but with black stripes instead of orange ones. His uniform also has horizontal stripes on the collar and around the tips of his jacket's sleeves, and vertical black stripes on the frontside of his pants. He always wears his jacket unfastened, possibly as a nod to Jin, who wears his jacket in the same fashion. He also wears goggles around his neck, another possible reference to Jin. He also wear dark blue boots with white vertical stripes and gray soles. He wears this uniform again in the B-Class Rank Battles Arc. However, in the Third Neighbor Attack Arc, he wears a different uniform, consisting black jacket with sleeves that reach to his elbows with the upper halves being olive-yellow and striped. It has white stripes on the borders of the collar, zip fastener and bottom, and also from the collar until the sleeves and also olive-yellow stripes around the edges of the sleeves. On his left chest is the Kusakabe Unit emblem, and right beneath it, the jack also has a interior pocket in each side, both with olive-yellow covers and silver buttons. Along with it, he wears black pants and olive-yellow boots. It may be a nod to Yūma, or else his unit's actual uniform. Personality Yoneya has likened Midorikawa's personality to a "puppy dying to show off its talents". This was shown when he humiliated Osamu by defeating him effortlessly ten times in front of a large crowd, and when he became increasingly angry being defeated by Yūma time after time until finally recognizing Yūma's strength and calming down, although he was still defeated. However, in front of Jin, he acted very silly and energetic, because Jin saved Midorikawa in the past. He looks up to Jin and wants to join Tamakoma Branch. He has been shown to be able to think logically and strategically in a battle. Relationships Yūichi Jin Midorikawa is very thankful for Jin for saving him, and is always trying to impress him and other A-Class agents. He becomes very goofy and energetic around Jin. He also usually dresses himself similarly to Jin when not on duty. Yūma Kuga Midorikawa and Yūma are friendly rivals. Like how Midorikawa defeated Osamu, Yūma defeated him, propositally losing at first to make Midorikawa overly confident. He is also one of the few people to refer to Yūma by his given name rather than by his family name. Osamu Mikumo Midorikawa was jealous of Osamu for being part of Tamakoma Branch, like Jin. He purposely defeated Osamu in front of a large crowd to humiliate him. He apologized to Osamu after being defeated by Yūma, but Osamu promptly forgave him. He now addresses Osamu as "senpai". Futaba Kuroe Their relationship is unknown, although Kuroe seems antagonistic towards Midorikawa, but they went to the same branch school in the mountains. Yōsuke Yoneya They seem to have a good relationship, and Midorikawa affectionately calls him "Yoneyan". They seem to frequently hang out, along with Izumi, as they visited Osamu together when he was hospitalized. Yoneya has also given Midorikawa advice on battles. Kōhei Izumi They seem to have a good relationship, and Midorikawa affectionately calls him "Izumin". They seem to frequently hang out, along with Yoneya, as they visited Osamu together when he was hospitalized. Quotes * (To Lamvanein) "Those who think they'll win are full of openings." Trivia * means "spirited horse". literally means "Green River". ** Coincidentally, he has green eyes. * He has the habit of nicknaming others. ** He shares this habit with Yūichi Jin, Kirie Konami, Shiori Usami, Rui Osano, Yōsuke Yoneya and Kōhei Izumi. References Site Navigation Category:Shun Midorikawa Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Border Category:Kusakabe Unit Category:Attacker Category:White Trigger Category:A-Class Category:Scorpion Users